On the Run
by kathy'sbook
Summary: Jill was attacked by strangers. Sydney had to lead the gang away from danger. They ran out of Palm Springs and where were they going next? Set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Miss Melbourne, can you get some coffee for me?" Miss Terwilliger said.

I looked up from the spell book I was studying. I said, "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

I sighed. I put the book and my things into my bag and went to get her coffee.

"Hey Melbourne, the usual?" Trey asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I thought you are out again, not studying in the library. You are always out these days. Are you dating someone?"

I was sure I looked embarrassed. I hope I didn't blush. "Can't you get anything out of Angeline?"

"Nah, she refused to say anything. That's why I am so curious. Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Ask Angeline. See if you can get anything out of her."

"You are implying you are dating someone, isn't it Melb.."

My phone rang at that moment. It was Jill. I was ninety percent sure that Angeline got into trouble again. Otherwise, they would not call me at this time of the day. They could tell me during dinner.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"Help us, Sydney! Help us! Angeline is bleeding. I am so afraid. They might be following us," Jill whispered.

"Calm down. What happened? Who are they?"

"Angeline and I were walking back to the dorm; the road was very quiet as other students were still having other activities. A few men appeared and attacked us; Angeline protected me and tried to fight back. There were about 5 or 6 men. They had swords. Angeline knocked out three men and we escaped. Angeline got a cut on her arm. It's pretty bad. She is bleeding. I am afraid, what should I do?"

No one was supposed to attack Jill. Lisa had changed the law. We were staying here because Jill didn't want to go back. She said it was stressful being a princess. She had friends and 'family' here. I stopped panicking after a few seconds and returned to my calm and logical self. My Alchemist instinct kicked in even though I was no longer exactly an Alchemist. They called me a 'royal Alchemist'. An Alchemist that is responsible for handling royal matters and talking with the Queen. They didn't want Alchemists to come into close contact with vampires any more. Since I was already having such close contact, I was responsible for all the 'close contact'. They didn't trust me.

"Where are you now? How is Angeline? Have you called Eddie?" I demanded.

"We are on a taxi to Adrian's place. I wrapped my cardigan around Angeline's arm to help stop the bleeding but it is not effective. But, it makes us less suspicious. Otherwise, a girl with a bloody arm is riding on a taxi who is not going to a hospital. I asked Angeline to call Eddie. I will.. Oh no, Angeline nearly faints. What should I do?" she whispered urgently and worriedly.

I was sure she was beginning to look suspicious.

"Calm down, Jill. You did a good job. Listen to what I say; pretend you are freaking out over a forgotten homework not a girl with a bleeding arm. Then pretend Angeline got a cold and you are taking your cousin home. I will call Eddie. Do not raise the suspicions of the taxi driver. Call Eddie when you arrive."

"Okay," she whispered. She then said loudly, "What should I do I forgot to bring my homework. The teacher will kill.."

I called Eddie. Keep calm, Sydney. You are not going to freak out. Recite the periodic table. Hydrogen..

"What is happening? Did something happen to Angeline?" Trey asked worriedly.

I raised my hand to stop him. "Eddie," I said, "Jill and Angeline were attacked. They are going to Adrian's place. Pack something, money, clothes and passport. Anything that is useful. Go to Adrian's place. Don't let anyone, including the students, see you. I will take care of the remaining things."

"I got it," Eddie said immediately. He was in Guardian mode.

"What happened, Sydney?" Trey was really worried.

"I have to go. Something happened," I said.

"I will go with you. Where is Angeline?" Trey followed me.

"What are you doing? You.."

"We are friends right? Angeline is my girlfriend."

I gave in. I gave him Adrian's place address. I then raced towards my car.

**What do you think? I will post the next chapter with 2 reviews or followers. **

**Feel free to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews and those who are following my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

I ran back to the dorm. I was near Jill's and Angeline's room when I saw 2 men standing in front of their room.

"Are they here?"

"I don't think so. That guardian girl was hurt quite seriously. She must make some noise. There is no noise in there."

"If they are not here, they are either in the Alchemist's room or the other Guardian's room."

"Let's go to the Alchemist's room. It's upstairs right?"

They walked towards my direction. I had nowhere to hide. I recited the invisible spell. They were not supposed to see me. They didn't see me and went pass me. That meant the spell was right. I followed them and eavesdropped.

"The Alchemist is not back yet. The door is locked," said one of the men. He pushed the door.

"The Dragomir princess must have contacted her. She would not come back."

"To play safe, we should put a hidden camera somewhere here. In case the Alchemist comes back to get something, we will know and can follow her."

"Let's go and check the other Guardian."

They put something on the door opposite to my room. I doubted both of them would go to the boys' dorm. One of them had to remain to see if I returned.

The two men turned around and went towards me. I noticed something on one of the men's cheek. I must be too occupied to get the spell right just now. How could I not notice such an important thing? One of the men had a golden lily on his cheek, just like mine. He was an Alchemist. The other men didn't have the tattoo but he might have hidden it. An idea hit me. I took out my phone carefully without making any noise and took a picture of the man without the golden lily. The two men went down the stairs.

My phone buzzed. The text confirmed my suspicion. The Warrior of Light was working with the Alchemist. I sent the picture to Trey and asked if he recognized the man without the tattoo, as Jill and Angeline were attacked by people armed with swords it was not hard to make the connection. Trey's text said the man was a warrior of Light.

I didn't know why the Alchemist and the Warrior would work together to kill Jill. They might soon know Adrian existence. We had to leave Palm Springs. The first thing I had to do was to think of a way to get into my room unnoticed. I needed to get back some money as well as some Alchemist and witch supply. I decided to go to Jill's room first. I had their room's key in case of emergency. I slipped into their room. I quickly took out a bag and started to put things inside. Clothes for Jill and Angeline and searched their room for money. I had a pretty good idea where they put their money. Then I went to a safe hidden in the wardrobe. I knew the password that could unlock the safe. I just hoped I never had to use it. I took out their real ID from the safe. I figured it would be best to travel in their real names. It would be too conspicuous to travel with our fake ID. All the men had to do was to ask whether a family called Melrose travelled together. If we were not related, we could travel separately without raising suspicious.

I slipped out of their room, taking the bag. I went upstairs and knocked on my neighbors' door. I was sure this was not within the range of the hidden camera.

My neighbor opened her door and asked, "Melrose, what are you doing here? Your room is next door."

"I am sorry; I left my keys in my room. I can't go back to my room. Can you lend me your window?" I hope it was a reasonable excuse. Our rooms were on the third floor after all and you could ask Mrs Weathers to open the door for you.

"You can ask Mrs Weathers for help."

"She is not there and I am in a hurry. Sorry."

"Okay then."

I rushed into her room. I calculated the distance and put my foot on the windowsill. It was now the time to see if I was really that good at PE.

Luckily, I really was, though I have some scratches on my knees and arms. I took the suitcase under my bed and started packing useful things. I searched for money in my room. I was sure we could not use our credit card when we were on the run. The Alchemist was not stupid. The first thing they would do was to check our credit card. I found the charm that could change the appearance of a person. I made it during the lesson with Miss Terwilliger. Just as I finished packing, I heard the voices of the men.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that girl said a Melrose climbed back to her room through her window to her friend. She said she had astonishing skills."

I realized being too good at something was not a blessing at all. I shut my suitcase. There was no way I could escape except through the window. I looked down. There were some bushes under my window; I hope they could support me. I jumped.

**Please review! I will post the next episode with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 4 reviews/ 6 followers)**

**What do you think? Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy that someone loves this story, thank you for your reviews and those who are following this story.**

**Sorry I have to make a few changes so I deleted the story.**

**I have another story (not related to this one). If you are interested please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

One thing I was sure was that I had hurt my ankle and my back as well as gaining bruises and scratches all over my body. I had a large gash on my hand.

"She is there!" I heard a man shouting from my room.

I started running. Some men were running after me. How could a school allow some strangers running after a girl? I reminded myself to write a complaint letter to the school after this.

Just as I ran out of the school campus, the men grabbed me. I casted a spell, the disorientation spell. All of the men fell down. I ran out and got on a taxi when I was out of sight of the men. I felt extremely dizzy after casting the spell. I put on the charm that could change my appearance. I told the driver to go to the airport.

I phoned Eddie, "Where are you?"

"Adrian's place."

"Is Angeline fine?"

"Adrian healed her."

"Take them to the airport in Palm Springs. Ask Adrian to buy the flight tickets. It doesn't matter where the plane goes as long as there are place for all of us. Jill, Angeline and you must sit together but Adrian and I could sit separately. Ask Adrian to use spirit, to cover our trails."

I didn't want Adrian to use spirit, I know it would hurt him. But there was no choice here.

"I want to go too," Trey said.

"Trey?"

"I can fight."

After considering it a moment, I decided he could provide an extra layer of protection for Jill.

"Fine. You have to tell the school why you disappear. I won't help you."

"I will take care of it."

"Ask Adrian to use our real names to buy the tickets."

"Are you alright, Sage? You sound tired."

Our conversation was on speaker, no wonder.

"Adrian, I am fine. Just go now. I want to get on the plane as soon as I arrived."

"Be careful, Sage. We will meet you in the coffee shop."

I then called the school and told them the 'Melrose family' would not be able to return to school for at least a week because of 'family emergency'.

I reached the airport after a while. I was extremely exhausted; all I want was to sleep. I dragged my bruised and tired body along and found them in the coffee shop, just as Adrian had said. Jill had a cap on her head; it covered nearly half of her face. Eddie scanned the coffee shop warily, looking for danger. Angeline looked fine and was on guard and Trey looked worried. Adrian was Adrian, he looked relaxed but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

I took off the charm once I entered the shop. When I approached, Jill got up and hugged me. I hugged her back, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

I flinched. I was not afraid of her, I had got used to vampires hugging me. The bruises on my back were causing me pain.

When I came near Adrian, I went to him and hugged him. I was so afraid just now.

"You should not be worried about Jill, you should be worried about yourself, Sage," Adrian said. He put his hand on my cheek.

"Am I really looking that bad?"

"Well, you look like you are going to faint any second and your clothes have wrinkles which I have never seen before," he stood back so that he could examine me. His eyes widened when he saw my hand. "Let me heal you."

"No, it's fine. You have used a lot of spirit today; it will heal on its own."

"Let me help you. You will faint because of the loss of blood and I am sure the flight attendant would not allow a girl with blood all over her hand to get on board." Adrian said. He tightened his hands around my waist. I flinched because of the pain.

"You are hurt," he narrowed his eyes.

"See if you will get hurt. I jump from my room to the ground. You can't heal me, even if I agreed, which I won't, we are out in the public."

He took my hand with the gash and said, "I don't want to see you hurt."

I was too distracted by his green eyes that I didn't find out what he was doing. When I found out, it was too late. He had already healed my hand.

"Adrian!"

"Too late," he gave me that devil-may-care smile. "I will heal the rest of them on the plane. Do you want coffee?"

He walked away without waiting me to answer. I looked around and saw Jill and Angeline giggling and Eddie looked embarrassed. I was suddenly aware that we were creating a dinner show for them again.

Trey looked shocked, "No wonder I couldn't get anything out of Angeline."

Just as Adrian walked back with my coffee, an announcement declared "This is the final boarding call for flight 70A for Las Vegas."

"Here is our flight. I am sorry, Sage, I am afraid you have to drink your coffee while we are racing towards the gate."

"Of all the flights you could have booked, you choose Las Vegas." I took out the charm and put it around Jill's neck. "It will change your look. Extra protection. Let's go. We will meet again in the coffee shop in the Las Vegas airport."

I gave Angeline and Jill their real ID. Eddie then grabbed Jill hand and started running. Angeline and Trey started running after them.

"Let's go, my fiancée?" Adrian offered me his hand.

**Please review! Tell me what you want! What will happen next?**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 8 reviews/9 followers)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews and those who are following this story. I have another story called Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It is about the daily lives of Sydney and her gang. Feel free to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Excuse me," I panted as we were running towards the gate, "but did you just say fiancée?"

"Yes, Adrian Ivashkov's fiancée, Sydney Sage," Adrian said. His legs were too long; I could hardly catch up with him.

"Why?" I demanded

"You are travelling with me, we need an excuse. Are you angry at me because I have not proposed to you? I will propose to you now if you like."

"No, I am angry because um.." I couldn't think of an excuse. Maybe I really was angry at him because he had not proposed to me.

The flight attendant told us we should plan ahead and allow more time. I had no idea why I heard that line so often.

"I can't even stretch my legs," Adrian groaned. "I have never flown in coach before. Eddie forbade me buying first class."

I reminded myself to thank Eddie when I reached Las Vegas.

"We don't have a lot of money. Do I have to spend the entire flight listening to you grumbling?"

This was exactly what happened in our last flight to Sonya's wedding.

"Fine, do you want to get some sleep? You look like you are going to faint. I will heal you. Give me your hand. I think I will be able to heal your other wounds just by holding your hands," Adrian looked concerned.

"I don't want you to heal me," I whispered. "You have used too much spirit today."

"I can still heal you once you fall asleep. I just want your permission. I will heal you no matter what. We are running away, it doesn't help with a hurt ankle and bruises all over your body."

How did Adrian notice I have bruises all over my body?

"Fine, but then you have to stop using spirit for a while. I will sleep for a while."

I put my head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

Adrian shook me gently. "We have arrived," he whispered softly in my ears.

I nearly forgot we were running away but after a second all the things came back to me. I stretched my body, surprised to find all the bruises had disappeared. I didn't feel the pain anymore. That meant Adrian had used a lot of spirit. Adrian got my suitcase from the overhead bin.

"I can't move my legs," Adrian started grumbling again. Then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You really have to stop using Spirit. It will hurt you." I offered my hand. "Do you want to get off the plane?"

He gave me a smile and replied by taking my hand.

We met Jill and the others in a coffee shop. Eddie and Angeline were eyeing their surrounding warily and searching for danger. After buying coffee for each of us, we sat down at the corner of the coffee shop.

"Has everyone switched off their mobile phone? The Alchemist could check where you are by your mobile phone," I asked. I have switched off my phone on the taxi after talking to them.

"I know that, so I asked all of them to switch it off when we left Adrian's place," Eddie said.

"When you bought the tickets, you used money not credit card, right?"

"Yes, I told Adrian to use money. We have spent nearly all our money, using it to buy the flight tickets."

"We still didn't know why the Alchemist and Warrior would want to kill Jill. Is it safe for us to go back to the court?"

"I think I know why," Adrian said. I looked at him in shock.

"You know but you didn't care to tell me?"

"I found out just before we were leaving. You looked so tired just now so I didn't tell you."

I felt less angry and asked, "Why?"

"I got a phone call from my mother just before we left. My mother was quite worried. No, 'quite' is an understatement. Extremely worried."

Adrian's mother had just been released from the prison.

"She wanted to send over some Guardians to protect me. I refused, as I didn't need or want them. But my mother insisted and said my father demanded them. That's the problem; my father never cared about me as long as I was alive. She said there were some murder cases lately. The victims were all royal Moroi. Some of my not so close cousins were killed."

"But Sydney didn't recieve any news!" Eddie exclaimed.

"They did not trust me anymore and the Alchemists, or at least some, were behind this. We should go back to the court."

"She told me not to go back to the court," Adrian added.

"Why? The court is the safest place," Eddie pointed out.

"She said the first few murder cases were done at different places around the world. When the royals began to feel threatened, they started to go back to the court to seek protection."

"But then they were killed when they travelled back to the court. They were all killed near the court, right?" I guessed.

"Yes, they were killed when they were driving to the court from the airport."

"What should we do now?" Jill asked. "Why do they want to kill the royals?"

"I have no clue," Adrian said.

"But then why did they come all the way to Palm Springs to kill Jill?" Eddie asked.

"Jill was the Dragomir princess, if they kill her all the royals will feel frightened and go to the court or at least come out of their hiding place," I deduced.

"What should we do? We can't stay here forever!"

"What are they talking about? Princess?" Trey whispered to Angeline.

"Trey, aren't you educated on that? The social structure of the Moroi world?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a queen and the head of each royal family is the prince or princess."

"Trey, I thought you are smart. You are so stupid," Angeline sighed. "Jill is a princess and Adrian is one of the royals."

"I am not only one of the royals, I am the favorite great-nephew of the late queen," Adrian boasted.

"You were her only great-nephew," I pointed out. "Let see how much we got. I found some money in your room."

I searched my purse and took out some notes. Angeline, Jill, Trey and Eddie fished some crumpled notes and coins out of their pockets; only Adrian didn't take out anything.

"Hey, Adrian." I nudged him.

"I used up all my money on buying the flight tickets. You know it was a large sum of money and you didn't allow me to use my credit card."

I sighed.

I counted them. "There is not even enough money for us to last for 3 days. We can't even stay in a hotel if we want the money to last a bit longer."

"Then what should we do? We couldn't even get back to Palm Springs now," Trey asked.

That was a good question.

**Please review! Tell me what you think and what will happen next. **

**I will post the next story with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 11 reviews/ 12 followers)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Where should we go? It's nearly midnight, you know," Trey said.

"Stop it," Angeline whispered. "Can't you see Sydney is having that expression?"

"Can't you see Sydney is thinking?" Jill whispered back.

Trey did not understand, so Eddie explained, "Sydney is in a bad mood right now. Stop talking."

"I can hear it," I said.

"Sage, I am sure the waiter is giving us 'the look', if we stay here we sure would make an impression."

We had gone to various coffee shops in the airport to allow me to think of a plan for the past few hours. We were running out of choices. Also Adrian had to use spirit to conceal our trails, I didn't want it, but I didn't have the energy and materials needed to make each of us a charm that could change our appearance. Since we didn't have much money we just ordered 3 cups of coffee that could be refilled.

"Hey, why does he call you Sage?"

"It's my name. Is there a way we can get more money without raising awareness? Don't say gambling, Adrian. It's not scientific."

Adrian shrugged. "Do you think the Alchemist and warriors chasing us know the existence of me?"

We decided it has to be one Alchemist with several warriors. Alchemist would not fight even though they could fight.

"I don't know. Maybe not as they don't pay much attention to you. When I was given the mission, they said 'an irrelevant Ivashkov' was coming. They seemed not to pay a lot of attention on who was this irrelevant Ivashkov."

"Can I take out a large sum of money out of my bank account, a sum that could sustain our lives for a while? We will then flee. Get away from this place. Even if they could trace where we are, we would be long gone by then."

"That might work. How much can you get out of your bank account without raising suspicion?"

"Who am I?"

"But your father cut you off," I pointed out.

"My mother gave my cards back to me. For emergency."

"But you still cannot get like thousands out of your bank account. Even a few thousands would raise suspicion."

"We are in Las Vegas. No one will be suspicious if I take a few thousands out of my bank account"

"We don't have much choice right? Let's go. I hope the shuttle bus does not require money."

"Which hotel are we staying at?" Angeline asked. "I am very tired."

"I thought you can sleep on the ground. You did that back when you were with the Keeper."

"I sleep on a bed now," Angeline argued.

"I am sorry. It's my fault," Jill said. She looked extremely sad.

"No, it is not your fault. It is nobody's fault." We reached the place where there were different shuttle buses to different hotels. "Now, Jill, please choose one shuttle bus."

"What?"

"See if you are lucky enough to choose a shuttle bus that goes to a hotel with cheap rooms." I gestured her to choose.

Jill looked around anxiously. Judging from her face, she was searching for the shuttle bus that looked least expensive. It was extremely difficult as each shuttle bus looked the same. Each shuttle bus was in a very good shape.

Finally Jill chose one and walked towards the bus. We followed her and got on the bus.

"Why did you choose this bus?" asked Trey.

"I don't know. Instinct?" Jill answered anxiously.

"Don't frighten her, Trey," Eddie said.

"I am sure your choice is right," Adrian smiled encouragingly at Jill.

"When we arrived, I will put on the charm and book a room. I will cast an invisible spell on all of you. Follow me. They will not notice you if the spell is right. I will look as if I am going on a business trip."

"Did you just say spell?" Trey asked incredulously.

"I can't explain to you now. I will explain to you later."

"Fine. But you are a high school student, no one will believe you," Trey argued.

"You have no idea who our sister is," Eddie said.

"Jill, I think I have a blazer in the suitcase. It is black in colour." I was wearing my usual clothing which looked like I was going to a business meeting according to my friend Julia and Kristin. I was wearing a blouse and a brown skirt. I took out my makeup from the messenger bag I always carried. I applied some makeup on my face to make it looked more natural.

"The blazer." I took it from her and put it on.

"How do I look?"

"Like you are going to a business meeting," Adrian said.

"You look like you are on business, but once the others ask for your ID; they will know you are only a high school student."

"They won't, they will believe I am on business, I have done this before."

We arrived at the hotel. The hotel looked very nice but I believed every hotel here looked expensive and nice.

We went to a corner where no one noticed us. I casted the invisible spell. I then started walking towards the hotel.

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 14 reviews/followers)**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

I waited in front of the room I booked. I opened the door normally and closed the door after letting them in. I could see them as I was expecting them. I chanted a spell to remove the invisible spell.

"I am so tired," Angeline shouted and fell onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "Speak softly; you don't want other people to think I am talking to myself. Get up. Change your clothes before getting on the bed. There are clothes in the bag. And Angeline, change your clothes in the bathroom. This is not your room," I added before Angeline started to take off her clothes in front of everyone.

"Can I take a shower too?" Angeline asked.

"Yes."

She took her clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

"Eddie, do you need to check the room?" I forgot about this. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Angeline checked the bathroom before taking your shower. Do you know what to do?"

"Eddie taught me on the plane," Angeline cried back softly. Luckily, she had listened to me.

Eddie started to check the room, he checked the curtains carefully. Fortunately, the curtains were closed just now. Otherwise, someone might see 5 people materialized out of nowhere.

"It's safe." Eddie said.

"The bathroom is fine," Angeline said.

"I said I would be staying for one day. I think there will be enough time for Adrian to get the money," I sat on the sofa. Jill sat next to me.

"Yes, I can get the money once the bank is opened," Adrian sat on the desk. "How much should I get?"

"I don't know. It depends on how we are going to travel. Are we going to stay in a hotel? The main point is where we are going. Do you have any suggestion, Eddie?"

"The court is off limit. I am sure they are watching our family. In case we reach our families for help."

"Do you think they will be watching the Keepers?" Jill asked.

That was a good question. Although I didn't want to go back to the Keepers, it was an excellent hiding place.

"They know Angeline, right? Then I think there is a risk they might be watching."

"I have a suggestion. Let contact the queen and ask them what to do," Trey suggested. "But how can we contact them? We can't use the phone."

"I will do it. I will contact Lisa," Adrian said.

He was going to contact Lisa through spirit dream.

"No," I looked at him worriedly. He already had dark circles under his eyes.

"I will be fine, Sage. It is easier. Lisa is a spirit user too."

"Promise me you won't use spirit after this for a week, no matter what."

"It is quite hard. I have to get money out of the bank tomorrow."

"Just promise me. I will think of a solution. I don't want a crazy man travelling with us."

"I am sorry, but I think I am already half crazy," he came near and hugged me. "I will be fine, I promise," he whispered.

I hugged him back. After a few seconds, Trey coughed, "We are here."

Trey and Eddie looked embarrassed. I was sure I blushed.

"What are you two talking about?" Trey asked.

"A way to contact the queen," I answered.

"How?"

"It is hard to explain. Adrian can contact people through their dreams."

"Oh."

"What are you talking?" Angeline jumped onto the bed. "I am so tired."

"Angeline!" I cried.

"What? I didn't shout. I have changed my clothes."

"Have you dried your hair? It's wet!"

"Fine," Angeline walked towards the bathroom again.

"I better start working, I will sleep on the sofa," Adrian sat on the sofa.

"Just to let you know, the bed is for the girls. You boys sleep on the sofa and the floor. Good luck, Adrian."

"Sweet dreams."

Angeline came out of the bathroom, having dried her hair. "Can I sit on the bed now?"

"Yes."

"I will also take a shower. We may not have the chance in the future," Jill said.

"The bathroom is safe, right?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, don't you trust me?" Angeline said.

"I will be safe, Eddie. Angeline has just used the bathroom," Jill said. She walked towards the bathroom.

"Back to the subject, where should we go?"

"Everyplace that is related to us is not safe anymore," Eddie said.

"Then what should we do? Travel around the country?" Trey asked.

"That's not a bad idea. If we travel around the country, there will be a lower risk for the Alchemist to track us as we are always moving. Even if they find us at a place, we will be gone when they come. The only problem is that we can't be predictable. Once they find out the pattern, we will be doomed."

"What does predictable mean?" Angeline asked.

"Angeline, you mean you don't know what.."

"We will not follow any specific routes. This is our only chance," I said. "Do we travel by bus or car? We will not travel by air."

"If we travel by bus, lots of people will see us. Car may be better."

"How can we get a car? Steal?" Angeline asked.

"Buy a second hand car," I said. "But the gas money is also a problem." I wanted to pull my hair out.

"How do we get that large amount of money?" Trey asked.

"Adrian may be able to get that," Eddie said. "We will ask him after he wakes up. We should stop worrying."

Jill came out at that moment. "Sydney, maybe you should take a shower to freshen up."

"I will, like what Jill said, we may not have the chance in the future. Angeline and Jill take out the things in your bag and repack it. Throw away the unnecessary things. Pack sensibly. Eddie and Trey should also look through your belongings and repack them. You should be able to bring your bag whenever we need to go."

I took my suitcase and walked towards the bathroom.

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 16 reviews or 15 followers)**

**Tell me what you think please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews as well as those following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

I came out of the bathroom to find Jill folding their clothes and Angeline putting them back into the backpack. Eddie and Trey were also doing the same thing. They put all their things into a larger backpack which is probably Eddie's. A leather bag was left empty after all the things were taken out. That leather bag was probably Adrian's.

"Sydney, I am hungry," Angeline said. I knew this was going to happen; I had already bought a few packets of biscuits from a store near the airport.

I took out one packet of biscuits from my messenger bag and said, "You can only eat two pieces of biscuits. Do not eat on the bed."

I put my messenger bag and suitcase on the floor and started to repack them.

"Sydney, maybe we should help you repack one of your bags," Jill suggested.

I gave her my suitcase. I started to go through my messenger bag. I finished after a while, throwing away unnecessary things.

"Eddie, maybe you should get a few hours of sleep. I know you want to keep watch, but we are not going to sleep yet. Maybe you and Angeline should get some sleep and wake up a few hours later to keep watch. You should take turns. Meanwhile, Trey can look after us. I am not going to sleep yet. No one will attack us with someone still awake. They will wait until most of us are asleep. You should take a shower and get some sleep."

"Sydney is right. You have to get some sleep. You can't be too tired, you will not be able to protect us," Jill said.

Jill's words must be very effective. Eddie got up and went to the bathroom.

"Angeline, put the packet of biscuits into your bag and get some sleep. Trey will wake you up after a few hours to keep watch. You then wake Eddie up after a few more hours."

Angeline nodded and got onto the bed.

"Goodnight, Angeline." Jill said. She was on the floor repacking my suitcase.

"Goodnight." Angeline said.

I took out my witch supply and sat in front of the desk. I had to make a few more charms that could change our appearance. I hope there were enough ingredients to make 5 more.

"What are you doing?" Trey asked.

"Making the charm that can change our appearance."

"Charms, like witchcraft?"

"Yes, I am a witch." I said impatiently.

"What!" Trey shouted.

"Stop shouting! I am very busy. I need to concentrate. I will explain it to you later."

"Maybe I can help do the explaining," Jill said.

"Thank you." I returned my attention to dropping three drops of oil onto the herbs.

After what looked like hours, I finished making the 5 charms. I felt exhausted and dizzy. During these hours, Eddie had come out from the bathroom and slept on the floor in front of the door. Jill went to sleep shortly after repacking my suitcase and explaining to Trey about me. Trey soon got tired of my work and started watching TV to keep himself awake. I took a chocolate bar out of my messenger bag, which I had also bought from the shop near the airport.

Trey looked at me incredulously and asked, "Are you eating chocolate?"

"Yes, magic requires energy. Don't tell Angeline about it." I took a few more bite and put it back to the messenger bag and started making my next charm. The necklace made its wearer invisible after chanting certain spell. The spell that turned people invisible without using the necklace (the one I used today) required too much energy. I had to make 6 this time as I didn't have the necklace I made with Miss Terwilliger with me.

Before getting to work, I asked Trey to wake Angeline and get some sleep. So it was now Angeline watching me worked. Hopefully, she would be bored soon enough and turned her attention to the TV like Trey.

I finished the 6 necklaces after a few hours and felt extremely dizzy and tired. I must have fallen asleep or fainted after that as I lost conscious.

I woke up, feeling light passing through the curtains. I was on the bed sleeping beside Angeline and Jill. I remembered falling asleep while sitting in front of the desk, not in the bed.

Angeline woke up after a while.

"Good morning," she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you carry me to bed?" I asked.

"No, Adrian woke up after you fell asleep, he carried you here."

I looked over to where Adrian was sleeping, he had changed his clothes.

"What time is it?" I asked. I got off the bed and walked towards the desk. I packed my witch materials into my messenger bag.

"Seven thirty," Eddie replied.

"Angeline, you can sleep for 1 more hour before waking up."

Angeline fell back onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I came out, I asked, "Eddie, do you want breakfast?"

I started making coffee, using the coffee powder and coffee maker the hotel provided.

"Yes, I am a little hungry."

I took out the packet of biscuit from Angeline's and Jill's bag. I took a few pieces and gave it to Eddie.

"Thanks, sis. You are really like a sister to me."

"You are like a brother to me too."

After eating my breakfast, I gave the necklace and the charm to Eddie. "These are yours. I made it yesterday. This will change your appearance and this will make you invisible after I chant a certain spell. Please wear them, but I think you should hide them under your clothes. Otherwise, it will be a little weird. The necklace is made of crow feathers after all."

"I will put that in mind. When does the bank open?"

"Nine. I will go out and check where we can buy a good quality second hand car. Wake Adrian and Trey up at 8:30 and ask Adrian how much he can get out of his bank account in cash without raising suspicion. I will come back at around 8:45 and bring them to the bank. Be prepared around that time. Trey will act as his bodyguard."

"Does Trey need to be in bodyguard's clothes?"

"See if you can find one."

"Do you need someone to go with you now?"

"No, I will be fine. I am just going down to have my breakfast in the restaurant, why do I need a bodyguard? Is there anyone outside?"

Eddie looked through the peep hole and said, "It's clear, go."

"Bye," I mouthed. I opened the door and walked out of the room.

I had put on the charm that could change my appearance before leaving. I went to the restaurant in the hotel and ordered a cup of coffee to act normal. After that I asked the waitress where I could have access to Internet as my 'laptop' broke down and I needed to check my e-mails. As a good hotel, the hotel provided a few computers for people like me, whose laptop broke down accidentally, to use. I checked for shops selling second hand cars. I found a few shops in the neighborhood. I wrote down their addresses and headed back to my room. Before leaving, I deleted my browsing history.

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 19 reviews or 18 followers)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews and advice. I will try to work on it but please give me some time.**

**I have another story called Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It has 20 chapters and is about the daily lives of Sydney, Jill and Angeline. Feel free to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

I went back to the room to find Trey in a white shirt and black trousers standing next to the door.

"Hi, welcome back," he said after I closed the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I am, but my boss is not ready. He is in the bathroom brushing his hair for the last 30 minutes."

I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Adrian, come out now. We are running out of time."

Adrian came out after a few seconds.

"What take you so long? Your bodyguard said you have been using the bathroom for the last 30 minutes."

"I need to brush my hair."

"It takes you 30 minutes."

"Usually it takes an hour."

I sighed, "How much can you take out from your bank account? Eddie has told you our plan, right?"

"Yes, I think I can take out the money needed to buy a second hand car."

"But that is a large amount, a very large amount."

"I just have to say I am going to participate in a high stake game in the casino and I don't want to use my credit card at the casino, I don't want my parents to know."

"Let's go." I had no idea how rich people use their money and I did not want to know.

"Eddie, you will stay here and look after them. If someone attacks you, run away. Don't wait for us. Put on the charm. It might help to cover your trails. We will find a way to contact you." I gave Eddie 2 necklaces and charms I made yesterday.

I gave Trey and Adrian their sets of charm and necklace and asked them to put them on. Adrian complained about the necklace not matching his 'style'. He finally put it on after getting a scolding from me. I chanted the spell and opened the door.

We stayed in the shade of a large tree in front of the bank. I removed the invisible spell on them.

"Go and get the money, I will wait for you here. Adrian, do not use spirit. The charm will change your appearance. Good luck."

They walked towards the bank and returned after 15 minutes.

"Did you get the money?"

"Yes," Adrian indicated the bulgy leather bag. "Let's go back to the room."

I nodded. I chanted the invisible spell again.

We returned to the room to find Jill and Angeline sitting on the floor and were eating their breakfast.

"Oh, you are back," Jill said.

"Yes. Adrian, what did Lisa said?" I wanted to know what new information we got from Lisa.

"Lisa said it was not safe for us to return to the court. She said no matter how heavy the protection was, the royal would be killed once they were near the court. There was a royal who hired 20 guardians to guard him. Guess what happened? He was killed in the end. Not even one of his attackers was killed."

"That's not possible, there were 20 guardians," Eddie said.

"Lisa said according to the guardians who survived, all of the guardians suddenly felt dizzy. They believed it was some kind of gas the Alchemist released. Some royals who went to the court in secret were also killed. Once the royals set foot near the court, the Alchemist and Warrior will know, it is like they have sensors around the court, and all the royals are killed immediately. No one can make it to the court alive."

"Is it possible, Sydney? That kind of gas?" Eddie asked.

"Yes." I considered the possibility.

"Lisa told us not to go back to the court. She would be in touch."

"That meant we are going to carry out the plan we decided on yesterday. What about the gas money and the money we needed to buy food?" Trey asked.

"I can get more money out of the account later, but not that soon. There is no high stake game in the morning. I couldn't have spent all my money this quick. I can't get more money until tomorrow unless I have other reasons to get more money."

"Such as?"

"I need to buy something for my girlfriend."

"Adrian, be serious," I groaned.

"I am serious. If I want to buy a diamond necklace or a handbag for my girlfriend, I would need money. I could use the same reason which is I don't want my parents to know I spend money in a jewelry shop."

"Then your parents would ask where you spend all these money and people in the bank would be suspicious."

"It is not like I have to explain to my parents now. I can just tell them I donate all the money in a charity ball. My friends always say that kind of excuses and they never get caught."

'His friends' must be his extremely rich friends. I decided not to argue with him.

"Okay, you go back to the bank and take out the money you need to buy 'a diamond necklace' for your girlfriend after lunch. Meanwhile, Eddie and Trey go out and buy a second hand car. You two pretend you are going on a road trip with your friends and need to buy a good quality second hand seven passenger car."

I wish I could help choose the car, but I couldn't. Nobody would take a girl that looked like she was going to a business meeting on a road trip.

"One more thing, Sage. It will be more believable for me to bring my girlfriend with me to the bank."

"You want me to 'pretend' to be your girlfriend?"

"But you need to act more like a rich boy's girlfriend. At least wear a party dress."

"I don't have one with me. Jill, do you bring a party dress?"

"No."

"No one will bring a party dress when you are running away, Adrian. And we are not buying a dress. Sorry, you have to go without a girlfriend."

"But I can get more money with a girlfriend."

"I know where we can get a party dress," Jill said excitedly.

"You are not going to say you can make me one, right?" Although Jill was a member of the sewing club, I doubt she could make a dress that could be worn, considering the condition of all her sewing club project.

"No," Jill said. She went to my suitcase and opened it. "I find it when I was going through your suitcase yesterday. Look!"

She took out the minidress I wore during the dinner date with Ian in St. Louis.

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 25 reviews/18 followers)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**I have another story called Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It has 20 chapters and is about the daily lives of Sydney, Jill and Angeline. Feel free to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Why is that here?" I shouted.

"Whoa, Sage, you must really love that dress. You even bring it with you when you are running away," Adrian teased.

"Sydney, is that dress yours? It is not yours, right?" Angeline asked incredulously.

"No, that must not belong to Sydney, it is a mini-dress. Sydney's dresses are all very businesslike." Eddie said.

"Yeah, it must not be Melbourne's. Why is Julia's or Kristin's dress in your suitcase?" Trey said.

"No, it is Sydney's," Jill said.

"How do you know?" Angeline argued.

"I saw her in it," Jill said.

"When?"

"Uh, um.." Jill looked embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter when Jill saw the dress," I said quickly. "I must have left it in the suitcase after the trip."

"Are you going to wear it? This dress is perfect," Adrian looked at me expectedly.

"No, that dress is not suitable. I will not wear it, I repeat, I will not wear it."

"That means it is yours, Melbourne," Trey said. Both Trey and Eddie looked shocked.

"I want to see you in it!" Angeline shouted.

"Why will you have such a dress?" Trey asked. Eddie nodded.

"Eh, I need to wear it on a special occasion."

"You mean to 'use a boy's feeling for you to get what you want'?" Adrian quoted my speech.

"I don't know you could do that," Trey said incredulously, he widened his eyes. Eddie had the same expression.

"It doesn't matter. Trey change your clothes and become a boy who is going on a road trip," I demanded.

"Sage, you will wear this dress, right?"

"No, I will not."

"But we will get more money with my girlfriend with me. The girlfriend could ask for a more expensive present and I could get more money. It is also more believable."

"Yes, Sydney, it's for us," Jill said.

"Ugh, all right," I groaned. "But I need an overcoat. There is no way I am going to walk around in that dress."

Jill and Angeline rushed towards my suitcase. Trey went to the bathroom to change his clothes, he still looked shocked.

"Eddie," I said. Eddie also looked shocked and dazed.

"Yes," he replied after a few seconds.

I gave him a piece of paper. "These are the addresses of the shops that sold second hand cars. I will bring Trey and you down and remove the invisible spell. You two have the whole day, until four o'clock, to choose and buy a suitable car. I believe in you, you will be able to make a sensible choice. After buying the car, fill it with gas and buy a map. I don't care if the car has a GPS or not, we still need a map. Buy some biscuits and chocolates; put those things in the car, for emergency. Buy a first aid kit too. Wait for us in the car park at 4 o'clock; I will bring Jill and Angeline to you. Adrian and I will then go to get the money. I will get change in the washroom after that and then we will go. Is it okay?"

"Yes, I will meet you at 4 o'clock. Do you have any requirement for the car?"

"The car must be in a good quality, I believe in your decision."

Trey came out from the bathroom, "I am ready to go."

Eddie took the leather bag. I chanted the invisible spell, "Let's go."

I removed the invisible spell in the shade of a tree and pointed to them our meeting point. I left them after that. It was 10:30 at that time; I believed there was enough time for them. I returned to my room after that, buying two loaves of bread and two jars of jam from the bakery. That was supposed to be our lunch and dinner as well as our breakfast tomorrow.

Speaking of food, how many days had passed since Adrian had his feeding? Jill had just gone to Clarence's a day before our escape. That meant Jill had to have her feeding latest by tomorrow.

I went back to the room. Once Angeline saw the bread, she became very excited. I gave her a slice of bread and a jar of jam. "This is supposed to last for two days. You can only have a slice now. Adrian, when did you last go to Clarence's?" I sat next to him on the sofa.

Adrian got what I meant. "I went there on the same day as Jill. Don't worry, I will ask Lisa tonight where we can find our 'food'."

"No, not spirit again."

"I will be fine, as long as you are with me." Adrian looked at me.

"Adrian!"

"I had a headache; I wanted to take a nap." He leaned his head against my shoulder.

I was also very tired, after chanting that invisible spell for so many times today. I fell asleep after a while.

Someone shook me. "Sydney, wake up. It is 3:45." I recognized Jill's voice.

I was sleeping in the bed. "Why am I here?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Adrian carried you," Jill said.

"Again," Adrian cried from the sofa where he was watching the TV.

"Why did you wake me up now?" I cried.

"You look so tired, Sage. We have packed all the things."

I looked around. Surprised to see there was not a trace of thing out of place. It was like no one had lived in this room last night.

"You did this?"

"Yes, that meant I used my hands and cleaned. You owe me this, Sage."

"Hey, Jill and I cleaned too," Angeline defended.

"You did well." I got out of the bed and made the bed.

"Are you sure every trace of our existence has been erased?" I asked.

"Yes, Eddie taught me how to remove our trace this morning. I am sure," Angeline said. She looked very confident so I decided to trust her.

I went to the bathroom and changed into the mini-dress. Adrian's eyes widened as he saw me.

"You are very beautiful, Sydney. You look like a goddess," Jill said. She had that expression again, the one that looked like she was in love with me.

"Adrian," I warned.

"Sorry."

I put on the overcoat and took my suitcase and messenger bag.

"Get your things, put on your necklace. Let's go." I chanted the spell again and opened the door.

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 30 reviews or 18 followers)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**I have another story called Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It has 20 chapters and is about the daily lives of Sydney, Jill and Angeline. Feel free to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its charac**ters.

We reached the meeting place we decided on and waited for Eddie and Trey.

"When are they coming?" Angeline asked impatiently for the third time since we had been waiting for them. Only 2 minutes had passed.

"I don't know. Stop asking. It's annoying."

A brown car drove towards us and stopped in front of us. Trey and Eddie got out of the car.

"What do you think, sis?" Eddie asked.

I didn't like second hand car. This car looked like Latte though and I missed Latte. I decided to call this car Latte the Second and hoped this name could make me love this car more.

"It will be fine as long as it can move."

I noticed there were curtains hanging over the car windows; this could help block the sunlight as well as preventing people from seeing what is going on inside the car. The inside of the car was in a good quality. The car did not have a bad smell and that was good enough for me.

"Jill and Angeline get into the car. Eddie, give Angeline the map I told you to buy."

"Angeline is going to read the map? Are you kidding me? I am sure she doesn't know how to read a map," Trey exclaimed.

"Hey, I know how to read a map," Angeline defended herself.

"You don't, I am the one who helped you to do your map reading homework," Trey said.

"I am not asking Angeline to read the map, I am just asking her to choose a route for us. We need to be unpredictable, right?"

"Being unpredictable is the strength of Angeline," Eddie nodded.

"Let's go, Sage. It is quite sunny out here."

"Trey, come with us."

"Why?"

"Take this. I will need this when I come out of the bank. And I need you to escort Adrian back." I gave Trey my messenger bag. It contained my 'normal' clothes.

"I don't need him to escort me," Adrian argued.

"Just to be safe. You are one of the royals after all."

"Are you wearing that dress now?" Trey asked. He seemed very excited.

"Yes."

"You know, I have never seen Sydney wearing such a dress before. That dress is so tiny and short and.."

"Stop it, Angeline. Let's go, Adrian." I started to drag Adrian away.

"But I want to see my sister in that dress," Eddie said.

"Come on, show Eddie," Angeline cried.

"You don't have to worry. You look stunning, like an ancient Greek goddess," Jill said dreamily. Trey also noticed this problem.

"Isn't Jill a little weird?" Trey whispered.

"Adrian," I sighed.

"Sorry. You can't wear that coat to the bank. What is the point of wearing that dress? Take off the coat, Sage. You look dazzling in that dress," Adrian smiled.

"Yes, take the coat off," Jill supported Adrian.

I groaned. I took off the coat in the end. Both Trey and Eddie looked shocked. They were even paralyzed.

"Happy? Let's go, we don't have much time. Choose the route before we come back, Angeline," I commanded.

Angeline opened the book and was apparently overwhelmed by the lines she found in the book. Jill snapped out of her dreamy mode and helped Angeline to turn to the page on Las Vegas.

"Trey, we have to go. Get the leather bag." Both Trey and Eddie were still paralyzed.

"See, you are as beautiful as a goddess. Even Eddie is dazzled by your beauty," Adrian said.

I felt a little happy, but of course I would not tell him this.

I clapped me hand. They finally snapped out of their daze.

"That dress is so.." Trey said.

"That dress.." Eddie still looked shocked.

"Yeah, I know, it is short and it is too tight. For the first time in my life I asked the woman selling this to give me a larger size and she refused. We should start working, stop looking at my dress. Eddie, you have put the remaining money elsewhere, right? Please tell me there is still some money left after buying the car."

"Yes, there are," Eddie finally snapped out of his daze. "We put some in the glove compartment and some in our backpack. We are going to put some in Angeline's backpack as well as yours."

"Get on to it, let's go."

Adrian took my hand and started walking to the bank.

All went smoothly and we got enough money to sustain our lives for a while. The financial problem was solved for the time being. Trey escorted Adrian back to the car. I went to the washroom in the nearby mall to change out of this embarrassing dress.

After changing, I walked past a book shop; I went inside and bought the package of pocket-sized Shakespeare's play. Since these books were pocket-sized, they were cheap. These were the entertainment for Jill and Angeline during our long trip. I didn't want them to complain they were bored but I was certain these books would not provide much help.

I found them in the car park. The car had three seats at the back and two behind the driver's and passenger seat. There was a small space between the seats. Jill was seated in the back with Angeline next to her. There was an empty seat beside Angeline, it was piled with our bags. Trey and Eddie sat in the seats behind the passenger and driver's seat. I gave my messenger bag to Angeline and she put it beside her.

"Sydney, you will drive, right?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, we will change after a few hours. Have you decided where we are going?" The last question was directed to Angeline.

"Yes, there is a road that leads us to a small town in the north. It will be a few hours away."

"It doesn't matter as we don't have a destination."

Adrian and I got into the car. I started the engine and entered the location of the small town into the GPS and started driving.

"I bought a few books from the bookstore. If you are bored, you can read it. So, Angeline, don't tell me you are bored."

"Book?" Angeline groaned.

Jill took out the books, "I might as well give it a try as I don't have much to do. Trey, Eddie and Angeline all have to watch if someone is following us."

I noticed that Trey, Eddie and Angeline were all peeking out of the curtains.

"Enjoy your read."

I had a pretty good time with Adrian and his breezy conversation style. I would have thought we were out picnicking but the reality kept pulling me back.

After a few hours of driving, we decided to take a break at the gas station. All of us got out of the car and stretched ourselves.

"I have read a couple of chapters of Romeo and Juliet," Jill said. "It's a good entertainment if you have nothing better to do."

"Does any one of you need to use the washroom?" I asked. "You better go now. As according to GPS, there is no more gas station until we are near the small town.

"I will stay here to watch over our things," Eddie said.

After the break, we started to get back into the car. The sky was getting darker. There was no other car here. It was quite creepy. Suddenly, two black cars drove into the parking lot. Men got out of the car and started to attack us.

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 33 reviews or 18 followers)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

Eddie reacted instantly; he shoved Jill into the car and closed the door. He instructed Angeline to position herself in front of the door of the car. Trey stood next to him. I started to move closer to the car. Adrian and I moved towards the shade of the car, behind Eddie and Trey. We both knew we couldn't fight them.

The warriors attacked, but they were not as good as Eddie, a few Warriors were on the floor in a blink of an eye. The warriors attacking us were very young; some were even younger than Trey. Even I could see that they were no match for Eddie. The older ones were trickier; Trey saw that too, so he fought with the younger warriors and left the older and bulkier ones for Eddie. Some sneaked around Eddie and tried to attack Angeline, Angeline was not weak. She soon knocked them down. The training with Eddie was worth it after all.

I sneaked around our car, to where the two black cars were. I summoned fire and burned down the two cars. In this way, they could not follow us, not with these cars any way. I must be too focused on summoning the fire; I did not notice someone was behind me. When I found out, it was too late, the swords the warrior held was coming down. I threw a punch that I learned from Wolfe. I was extremely dizzy after summoning the fire and dodging the attack. I collapsed on the floor.

The warrior's sword was coming down again. Luckily, Adrian came to rescue.

"Hey," he said. The warrior was distracted and looked at him. This was his mistake as he screamed after making eye contact with Adrian. I had no doubt he was using spirit. It was the warrior's turn to collapse on the floor, he was shivering.

I couldn't let Adrian use spirit anymore. I took his hand and pulled him towards our car. Eddie, Trey and Angeline had finished fighting, we won. Adrian recovered and we ran to the car. Eddie was seating in the driver's seat with Trey in the passenger seat. Angeline opened the door for us. Once we got onto the car, Eddie drove us away from the gas station.

We were in total silence for the first 10 minutes, after that we started to relax.

"Are they following us?" Eddie asked.

"No," Angeline said from her seat. She was peeking through the curtains behind her.

"Sydney set their cars on fire."

"How can you do that?" Trey asked.

"Alchemist and our chemicals." Even though Trey knew I was a witch but I was not prepared to tell him what I was capable of.

"Oh, I see."

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked.

No one answered. I took that as nobody was hurt.

"Are you okay, Jill?" I asked.

"I didn't fight; I was shoved into the car. I was even safer than you," Jill answered.

The atmosphere was tense. Adrian looked like he was having a headache. I took his hand and looked worriedly at him.

"I am fine," he mouthed. He was not. He was pale and looked like he was about to faint.

"Maybe you should sleep," I said. "I will wake you up when dinner is ready." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I will sleep. What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Adrian joked.

"You will see,"

"Do you need us to change seat with you?" Jill asked. Without waiting to hear our replies, Jill got up and asked me to switch with her. In the end, Adrian and I were sitting in Angeline's and Jill's seat. Adrian put his head against my shoulder and fell asleep. I held his hand, his hand were icy cold. I was so worried about him. He needed to ask Lisa where they can find 'food' tonight. There was no way I could contact them with spells.

I was sure Adrian was asleep when I asked Eddie softly, "Eddie, can we use payphone to contact Lisa?"

"Why do we need to contact Lisa?"

"For Jill's and Adrian's 'feeding'. Adrian can't use spirit anymore."

"Yes, Adrian is not feeling too well," Jill said worriedly. Even Jill noticed it through the bond, it was not looking good.

"I know Rose's cell phone number. There are risk contacting them through telephone, the Alchemist might eavesdrop out conversation. If Lisa mentions a location through our conversation, they will know where to find us."

"How about we contact Lisa using a payphone and ask her to contact us through spirit dream, then Adrian would not be using spirit."

"This can work. We will find a payphone when we stop."

"Do we need to change our destination?" I asked. "They know our route."

"This road can go to two places. I believe they are planning to wait for us in both of the two places. That's why we need to be faster than them to reach our destination and continue our journey. They may not be able to follow us or track us after that. We can't stop until we passed the small town we originally planned to go."

"How long does that take?"

"A couple of hours. At least until tomorrow afternoon. "

"Jill and Adrian need their feeding."

"We will be fine, Sydney. We will just feel a little weak. We can live through one more day," Jill smiled. "What are we going to have for dinner?"

"Yes, I am hungry. I fought just now. I fought very hard."

"I saw that but not as hard as Eddie. Right, Jill?"

"Yes, Eddie, you are the best," Jill smiled. I was sure Eddie blushed.

"Whoa, it is not true, right? What kind of family is this? Siblings are dating each other!" Trey said.

"Yeah, we are one big family. Do you know how much trouble we have to go through when we are out having dinner? We have to choose a restaurant that is far away from school," Angeline pointed out.

"Leave me out of this," Trey exclaimed.

"What is our dinner?" Eddie asked, trying to distract Trey.

"Bread with jam. I believe it is strawberry jam." I took out the loaf of bread and jam I bought from the bakery. I also took out a plastic knife I bought.

"The jam is delicious. How many jars did you buy?" Angeline asked.

"Two."

"Why do you know the jam is delicious?" Trey asked.

"That's our lunch. The jam is really good," Jill said.

I took out a slice of bread and spread a small amount of jam on the bread. I was sure there was a large amount of sugar in the jam.

"How can you taste what the jam is really like with that small amount?" Angeline asked.

"I can. You can only eat two slice of bread and do not use too much jam."

"Angeline, is there anyone following us?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"Stop worrying," Angeline peeked through the curtains. "No one is following us. This jam is really delicious," she said while stuffing her mouth with bread.

"No one is going to take that away from you, eat slowly," Jill said. She passed the loaf of bread and jam to Trey after making herself a strawberry jam sandwich.

"I will eat that later," Eddie said.

"But you will be hungry," Jill said worriedly.

"I will be fine; we can't stop even for a second. They might catch up with us," Eddie said.

I took out a box of chocolate from my messenger bag and gave it to Jill, "Pass it to Trey. Eddie, do you want chocolate? At least you are eating something."

"Thanks. This is much easier to eat."

"Hey, why does he get chocolate? I want that too," Angeline cried.

"That is for emergency. Stop complaining. Go to sleep after eating. You have to keep watch later. Trey will keep watch now."

"Fine."

"I will read a few more chapters before going to sleep." Jill took out the book and continued reading. Maybe I should start reading too. It was only 8:30 and it would be a long trip.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! What will happen next?**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 35 reviews or 19 followers)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

In the end I decided to read the spell book I brought with me. It was mainly about protective spells, though there was a small part of defensive spells.

After a few hours, I asked Jill, "Should I wake Adrian up for him to have his dinner or let him sleep?"

"Let him sleep. If he is hungry, he will wake up on his own. He is sleeping so soundly."

"That's right; I don't want to disturb his sleep. Jill, you should get some sleep too."

"I will after finish reading this chapter."

I fell asleep soon after that.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Angeline eating her breakfast, but that was not the problem. The problem was bread crumbs were falling onto the floor. Didn't she know this would attract all kinds of insects to this car? Couldn't she eat more carefully?

"Angeline, don't let the bread crumbs fall onto the floor. The last thing you want is ants climbing around this car."

"Yes, Sydney," she sighed.

"The first thing you said after you woke up is this? No 'Good morning' to the one sitting next to you?" Adrian said.

"Oh, you have woken up."

"Yes, someone didn't wake me up for my dinner. I was nearly starved to death."

"We didn't want to wake you up," I defended myself. "Right, Jill?"

"Jill is still sleeping," Angeline said. She was again stuffing bread into her mouth.

"How many slices of bread have you eaten?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, I told her not to eat too much," Eddie shouted from the driver's seat.

"You are still driving! You have been driving for many hours already! I will drive instead. You need to rest."

"I asked him already, but he said no," Adrian said.

"We are almost there, all we need is to drive pass that small town, a few more hours at most."

"No, you have been driving non-stop since yesterday. You will be too tired to do anything."

"Yes, what if we need you to protect us," Jill chimed in. "Good morning."

"Sorry, Jill, we woke you up."

"No, it's fine. Eddie, get some sleep," Jill demanded.

"But, we can't stop," Eddie said tiredly.

"How long does it take? You just have to change seat with me. I will drive," Trey offered.

In the end Eddie gave in, Trey continued to drive in his place.

"Do you want breakfast, Eddie?" Jill gave Eddie the jam sandwich she had just made.

After taking a bite, Eddie said, "It is delicious."

I was sure Eddie would say it was delicious as long as the food was made by Jill.

The day passed peacefully. We passed the small town and continued our journey, choosing the right-side road. This was Jill's choice, choosing from three roads. We were driving to the second gas station from the small town. Eddie said the first one would still be a little dangerous. He was still taking his nap, but I was sure he would wake up with the slightest noise.

We were getting closer to the gas station. We decided that when we arrived Angeline would first check the washroom while Jill would wait with Eddie outside. After going to the bathroom, the girls would return to the car. Eddie will than escort Adrian to the washroom. Jill and Adrian should stay in the car most of the time under the protection of Eddie and Angeline. Trey would go to the store and buy food and drink for the next day. Meanwhile I would find a payphone and contact Lisa and asked her to contact us through spirit dream.

When we reached the gas station, everything was going according to plan. I had contacted Lisa and was walking back to the car with Trey carrying the food. We were nearly there when two black cars drove into the car park. Men with swords started to come out of the cars.

I groaned, not again. No one was following us, how could they track us? Trey and I rushed towards the car and shoved our bags into the car. Angeline got out of the car and pushed me inside. She closed the door behind her and positioned herself in front of the door.

"How do they know we are here?" I asked.

Warriors rushed out of the car and started attacking. It was exactly the same situation we had yesterday. The warriors were no match for Eddie, Trey and Angeline. I didn't understand why. Why didn't they send stronger warriors? All the warriors were nearly on the floor when the car door of one of the black cars opened. An Alchemist came out of the car.

"Do you know how much trouble the lady had to go through to search for them? Warriors attack! We can't lose! Kill the princess!" the Alchemist shouted. He seemed desperate.

Lady? What lady? The head of the Alchemist was a man. He had not yet retired as far as I knew.

There was no time to lose. Our car was not very far away from the two black cars, I had to destroy their only way to track us. I rolled down the window and summoned the fire ball. I threw it towards the cars. The first car exploded. Luckily, I was good at skee-ball. I threw another one; this one was a little too far away from the second car. The rubbish bin next to the car caught fire. I tried one more time, this time the second car exploded. I sunk back into my seat and raised the window back. I was so dizzy, I nearly fainted. Adrian took a chocolate bar out of my messenger bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks." At that moment, the car door opened. Jill, Adrian and I were shocked. Angeline, Trey and Eddie got into the car and Eddie drove the car away from the gas station.

"How do they know we are here?" Angeline asked. "No one is following us. I am sure."

"I am also sure," Eddie said. "These warriors were too weak. No offense, Trey."

"None taken. These warriors were really weak, they should not be fighting. They should still be in training."

"Sage, who is 'the lady'?" Adrian asked.

"No idea. I have never heard of her. Is there any chance there is a tracking device on this car?"

"I have thought of that. I checked this car once in the gas station, but there was no tracking device. The warriors did not get close enough to put a tracking device on the car," Eddie said.

"There is nothing we can do now, continue driving and see if someone is following us. Let's hope there is no more surprise attack. I am tired of it."

"Me too. Have you called Lisa?"

"Yes, she will contact Adrian tonight."

"I look forward to receiving her call."

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Can Adrian and Jill find a feeder safely?**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 38 reviews or 19 followers)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews and your advice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

Trey and I were waiting in the car when Adrian and Jill went to the feeder. Eddie and Angeline went with them to protect them. Trey shifted uncomfortably, he looked around and moved again.

"Can't you stop moving?" I asked. I was trying to read my spell book.

"Sorry, but I have a strange feeling when I think of what they are doing at this moment. It's wrong, it's evil. They should not exist. "

"You are fine travelling with them for the last few days."

"I am fine with them as long as I am not reminded that. How can you be that calm?" he said. He felt disgusted, his expression showed it.

"I know what you think and how you feel. Don't think about it and you'll be fine. They're normal aside from that. You'll get used to it after a while. Trust me."

I needed to distract him from this. I asked, "Trey, do you know 'the lady'?"

"I have never heard of that. Adrian asked you the same question yesterday. Why are you asking?"

"When you were fighting yesterday, the Alchemist said 'the lady' went through a lot of trouble to find us. I am thinking who 'the lady' is. The Alchemist leader is a man. So I am thinking of the Warrior."

"No, as you can see the Warriors are man orientated. Women can't be leaders."

"Then who is 'the lady'? Is she behind all these? Alchemist should not be killing Moroi. We wanted them to disappear, but we will not kill them. We have learnt to tolerate them. I know the warrior has a different principle."

"We killed Strigoi, but not Moroi. We decided we can tolerate them for the time being, until all the Strigoi are gone."

"The Strigoi are not gone, right?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Open the door now, Sydney! They're here!" Jill cried urgently.

"Again?" I opened the door and pulled Jill into the car. Adrian followed her. Trey rushed out of the car.

"Lock the door," he said.

"We are sure no one is following us. Why do they know we are here? Where do they find you?"

"When we are only 1m away from the car."

"Did you go to the feeder?"

"Yes."

"They really track us through the feeder. They know you must go to the feeder, so they wait for you there," I said worriedly. This was what I was worrying about.

"No, I don't think they are tracking us through the feeder. If they are, they would have waited for us when we arrived or when we left the feeder. Not when we were walking towards our car in the outskirt of the town. I think they are tracking our car," Adrian said.

We parked our car in the outskirt of the town; the feeder was in the town. Adrian was right; it looked as if they were tracking our car but not us. Looking at the previous attacks, they only started to attack when we were near the car. Wouldn't it be easier if they attack Jill when she was in the bathroom without Eddie and Angeline's protection? Why the car? Was there really a tracking device on this car?

Jill watched anxiously through the window. They were winning the fight. This was weird, why didn't they send stronger warriors? The only explanation was they want to wear us out. The Alchemist came out of the car, he looked furious.

"Why can't you defeat them? Worthless Warriors! 'The lady' will scold us! Do you know how much energy she has used to track them?"

All the Warriors were lying on the floor. Eddie ran after the Alchemist, the Alchemist screamed and ran away. Eddie came back after the Alchemist ran away.

"Open the door," Angeline shouted.

"Angeline, their cars," I shouted back.

Angeline got what I meant and went to their cars. She deflated the tires and ran back.

Eddie and Trey had already gotten on the car. I opened the door when she came near the car. She slipped into the car and said, "That would probably give us enough time."

"Yeah, there would be enough time for us to go away," Eddie said from the driver seat. "Angeline, you did well."

"Well, considering that is the only thing she is good at, destroying things," Trey said with a straight face.

It was a few hours after the attack that Eddie and Angeline started to relax and talk.

"Sydney, do you know who 'the lady' is? The Alchemist from the last attack also mentioned her," Eddie asked.

"No, I am thinking about her too. I asked Trey and he said he didn't know."

"I don't know anyone called 'the lady'."

"I have another question. Adrian, you said Lisa told you the Alchemist uses some kind of gas to make the guardian loss conscious or at least make them not able to protect the royals. Why didn't they use the gas on us? They could have killed Jill if they had used the gas on us," Eddie pointed out.

"Eddie, do you think the Alchemist and Warriors are tracking our car instead of Jill? They attacked Jill near the car not at the feeder. They seemed to know the location of the car but not the location of Jill. They could have killed when Jill came out of the feeder. They had a lot of opportunities."

"You mean this car has a tracking device? I have checked that before going to the feeder with Jill and Adrian." Eddie felt offended.

"I do not doubt your ability. There is something strange, 'The lady', the gas, their ability to track us without following us or putting a tracking device on us."

"Maybe they could guess where we are going. After all Adrian and Jill need to go to the feeder, they can just wait for us in every feeder around here," Trey said.

"There are many feeders around here and because Adrian could not remember all of the addresses, he told us the only one he remembered when he woke up from his dream. That is pretty random, don't you think? Also, the Alchemist said 'the lady' had used much energy to track us. Isn't it weird?"

"Wait," Adrian said, "did the Alchemist say energy?"

"Yes, energy... Adrian, you are a genius!"

"Sydney, really?" everyone on the car shouted.

"Thank you. Listen guys, this is the third time Sydney Sage said I was a genius, so don't underestimate me."

"You really did that?" everyone on the car shouted again.

"Stop telling people that! How can you remember how many I call you that? Anyway, I think a witch is helping the Alchemist and Warrior."

"What?" everyone shouted, except Adrian.

"It must be. Scrying spells require a lot of energy, especially one that will help you find someone you have never seen before, or in our case the car. The Warriors must have described our car to 'the lady' as well as our license plate. The 'gas' must be some disorientation spell."

"What is a disorientation spell?" Angeline asked.

"One that mess with equilibrium and make vision blurry and surreal."

"What?" Angeline looked at me blankly, apparently she did not understand.

"Oh, that. You wouldn't want to try it," Adrian said from his experience.

"But these are just guesses, there are no proof," Eddie pointed out.

"Well, time to call out our darling little love child, isn't it, Honey pie?" Adrian smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "We don't have a lot of money to buy food, you know. You are responsible for feeding your son."

**Please review! Tell me what you think! **

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 38 reviews or 19 followers)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have made some changes in the last chapter, please check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines and its characters.**

"Excuse me? I thought I heard 'our darling love child'. There must be something wrong with my ears," Trey said.

"There is nothing wrong with your ears. That's what he said," I said. "Jill, give me my bag."

Jill handed me my bag and said, "I will prepare a sandwich. He must be starved."

"He must be around here," I started to look for the stone in my bag.

"Excuse me? Do you say you put your child in the bag? There must be something wrong with my ears," Trey said again.

"Here it is." I took out the stone from my bag and gave it to Adrian.

"Really? Your son is a stone?" Trey cried.

"Hey, Hopper will be offended," Adrian said. "Sage, maybe you should hold him, you are his mother."

I knew why Adrian did not want to hold Hopper; he wanted to cover his ears. He was sure Hopper would produce that screeching noise as Hopper had not been fed for a few days.

"No, you are his father; you have to hold some responsibility. I have to say the incantation." I started to chanted the incantation and place my hands over my ears.

"Wait!" everyone except Trey shouted. Adrian put the stone on his lap and put his hands over his ears.

"Do you know what they are doing, Angeline?" Trey asked.

Angeline covered her ears and shouted, "Cover your ears if you don't want to be deaf!"

"If you can, please cover my ears too," Eddie said. He was driving and could not spare his hands to cover his ears.

"Why?" Trey asked. He still did not understand what was going on.

I chanted the incantation and the stone turned to Hopper. An annoying screeching sound followed. Jill threw the sandwich she made to Hopper. Hopper nibbled the bread and soon the sound stopped.

"Next time please tell me what is going on. I can't hear anything now!" Trey cried.

"I told you to cover your ears but you didn't listen to me! Stupid Trey!" Angeline said.

"What is that?"

"Hopper, our son," Adrian said.

"An adorable demon," Jill said.

"Not a demon, a dragon," I said. I still refused to call him a demon. "He will warn us if dark magic is nearby."

Hopper finished eating and started that screeching sound again, only more annoying.

"That is the proof we need, dark magic is following us. 'The lady' is using magic to track us or our car."

"How can we stop that? I can't hear anything, I can't think!" Trey cried.

"I think there is a spell in this spell book that can shield ourselves from the one tracking us. I have just read that around here. Here," I turned to a page on the spell book.

I chanted the spell and felt the magic poured from me. I nearly fainted after casting the spell since I had to shield everyone on the car including the car from the tracker. Hopper stopped shrieking. That meant the spell worked, at least for a short period of time. This spell would not last forever, I was sure. I had to find a more long lasting method.

"Are you okay, Sage? You look exhausted and is about to faint," Adrian looked worriedly at me.

"I little tired." I took out the chocolate and started to nibble it. I was sure I would gain a few more pounds after this escape. I had to go on diet if we survived this.

"Why did that thing stop shrieking?" Trey finally recovered from the 'sound attack' from Hopper.

"I shield us from the tracker but that would not last forever, I have to find a stronger spell. I can't even contact Miss Terwilliger here." I was still feeling a little weak.

"One more question. Why did you just call that dragon your son? And why is Adrian the father? He is not that responsible as I can see. I think you will choose a more responsible man to 'marry', Melbourne," Trey asked.

"That is because Miss Terwilliger tricked me."

"Into marrying Adrian?"

"No, tricking me into summoning this dragon without telling me the consequences which is a joint custody of the dragon with him. He has proved to be not the most dedicated of 'fathers' from day one. He was supposed to name him and I was the one naming him in the end."

"Hey, I looked after Hopper when you go to meet another guy," Adrian said.

"Any other thing you have done for Hopper?"

"Buying pies for Hopper."

"Yeah, that's a lot of work. Even Jill did more things for Hopper than you."

"Yes, I am like an aunt to Hopper. I even make Sydney gave him toys and a bed," Jill said.

"Your family is so complicated. I don't want to be involved in it."

"Oh, you are already involved," Adrian said. "You are involved with the most troublesome one. By the way, welcome to the family. I couldn't throw you a party here but I will throw you one when we are back in Palm Springs."

"Good luck. You will need this. Once you are part of the family, you can never escape," Eddie nodded and added, "Welcome to the family."

"What does that mean?" Trey shouted.

"Hey! What does the 'most troublesome one' mean?" Angeline shouted at the same time.

"You mean you are not the most troublesome one?" I asked. "Welcome to the family, Trey. From now on, Angeline is your responsibility," I smiled.

"Why? She is your 'cousin', not mine."

"Welcome to the family," Jill smiled sweetly. "You know in this family, we look after each other. Adrian looks after Sydney and vice versa. Eddie looks after me." Jill blushed.

"No one is responsible to look after Angeline. Yeah, we do look after her, but now the responsibility is on her boyfriend, you," Eddie said.

"I don't want to do that," Trey shouted.

"Do you love me or not?" Angeline demanded.

Trey didn't say anything and sighed. He seemed to accept reality.

"Oh, look how cute he is," Jill shouted.

Hopper curled up into a ball and was now sleeping on Adrian's lap.

"Too bad we didn't bring the aquarium with us. His bed is in it," Jill sighed.

"No one will bring an aquarium when they are running away, Jill," I said. "Put Hopper on your cardigan and on that empty seat next to Angeline."

Jill made a bed with her cardigan and put it on that empty seat next to Angeline. Adrian put Hopper gently on the 'bed'.

"Be careful, Angeline. Don't seat on him," Jill said worriedly.

"I am not an idiot. I know what I could not do," Angeline shouted.

**Please review! Tell me what you think? This chapter is more light-hearted. Hope you like it!**

**I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers.**

**(Total: 43 reviews or 21 followers)**


End file.
